


Prom Night

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: My first official Labyrinth fanfiction. I adore this movie so much, so I hope this is good!





	Prom Night

“You aren’t really going in _that _?” Irene chided as Sarah came down the stairs.__

____

“If you’re making me go, I’m wearing what I want. That was the deal,” she snaps back, adjusting the flower crown carefully pinned in her hair. With just a few adjustments, the dress she used to play pretend in fit like a glove. _Well, that and Irene hates it. _She thought with a grin.__

____

____

She turned and just barely caught the nasty look her step mother was giving her. “How are you supposed to find a date when you’re dressed like a child, Sarah? You can’t play pretend forever.”

Before Sarah could respond her father came through the door, a grin wide on his face. “Oh my-Sarah, you look wonderful!” He beamed, dropping his bag and hugging her tightly. “I can’t believe my little girl is going to her senior prom. It seems like yesterday you were in 1st grade.”

She rolled her eyes, but hugged him tightly. “I just wish mom could see,” she sighed.

He gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. “I know. But I’m sure she would have loved this dress, and what a beautiful woman you’ve become,” he smiles, holding her out at arm’s length. 

They stayed there for a minute before Irene cleared her throat impatiently. “Robert, we’re going to be late.”

He nods, but smiles back down at Sarah. “Have fun tonight. If you need me-”

“I’ll call,” she smiles.

“Good girl.” He smiles warmly. 

She gives her dad one last hug before heading out the door.  
~~~  
Sarah walked into the colorfully decorated gym and immediately wanted to go home. From the lights, to the music, to the fact that people had already started to stare, she was instantly uncomfortable. Ducking her head, she wove through the crowd of couples and friends, finally making it to the snack table. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she poured herself some punch and pressed her back against the wall, clutching the cup to her chest. “God, I wish there was a way for me to get out of this…” she muttered, bringing the paper cups to her lips.

“Well, well, it has been a long time, hasn’t it, Sarah?”

She coughed, which quickly turned into her choking. Doubled over, she wiped her eyes and saw a pair of dress shoes. Red in the face and still coughing, she followed the shoes up to a beautiful three-piece suit until she was met with a familiar pair of mismatched eyes. “J...Jareth? What the hell are you doing here?”

“In due time, but…” he glances over his shoulder at the dozens of eyes locked on the back of his cloak. “Perhaps we should find a more private place to talk?” 

Sarah closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before finally clearing her windpipe enough to speak. “No...no, you’re talking right-” she was suddenly acutely aware of how the talk had almost completely stopped. Daring to look around him, her heart nearly stopped seeing her peer’s eyes on them. “Oh Christ...just...just come with me,” she sighed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out the front doors, ignoring the whispers and jeers thrown their way.

Sarah didn’t release her grasp until they reached her car. “Look, I know I said the words, but that isn’t what I meant and you know it.”

He smiles knowingly. She hated it. “So I take it you _don’t _want my help?”__

____

____

“Of course I don’t want your help!” 

He watched her fume, the small smile of amusement still on his face. “As you wish, Miss Williams,” was all he said before disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

“Good fucking riddance,” she snarls, getting into her car and sighing. She considered going home, but knew that the one thing worse than staying at prom would be taking over for the babysitter. _After all...last time was a nightmare. ___

____

____

She let out a bitter laugh before turning the key in the ignition and driving off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first official Labyrinth fanfiction. I adore this movie so much, so I hope this is good!


End file.
